With all our Frozen Hearts - Jelsa
by TARDISlover3
Summary: About a month ago, Elsa and Jack destroyed Pitch Black with the power of love. After that, it seemed everything would be back to normal. But when Elsa's castle is destroyed, it looks like a new threat has risen. Can the two use the power of love to keep everything in balance? Sequel to Beware our Frozen Hearts, cover by my bff Mia who is writing on Wattpad as InfinatelyReckless :)
1. Chapter 1: Care for a snowball fight?

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

The time has finally come for me to create the sequel to Beware our Frozen Hearts! I'm so excited! I'm torn between Elsa having a kid or not, so let me know in the reviews! I seriously could use all the help I can get. And I know I promised bloopers, but I was reading the rules and it said no bloopers :( I was sad but it's better than having my account suspended thank you. Anyway, here it is. Oh by the way, I'll be doing this in first person this time, it's a lot easier for me than third and it will still be past tense. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Care for a snowball fight?

Jack

Elsa and I made our way around Burgess, playing with the kids. Lately, she's been coming with me to hang out with them. She is a Guardian after all. It just took a little convincing and the kids starts to believe in her. I couldn't believe it was that easy. Hmm.

"Care for a snowball fight, snowflake?" I asked Elsa, using her new nickname.

Elsa giggled and nodded. "You're on Jack!" Elsa formed a snowball in her hand and I did the same. The kids around us noticed what we're doing and stooped down to create their own.

There were just a few seconds of complete and utter silence.

Then a snowball hit my face. Elsa burst out laughing, for she had thrown the snowball. I could only imagine the look on my face, because all the other kids started laughing too. Then it was an all out war.

There were snowballs flying everywhere. The kids did really well, I have to say.

I just kept throwing ball after ball until my arm started to hurt, then I collapsed into the snow. It was just like that fight we had 421 (forgive me for my incorrect math in Beware our Frozen Hearts, I meant 421) years ago. Man those were good times.

The sun was starting to go down, and all the kids had to go home. We waved goodbye, hugged a few and started on our own way. I wrapped an arm around Elsa like in always did, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She kissed my cheek. "Let's go home."

We flew back to Arendelle and landed just below where the ice staircase usually was, and prepared to move up the stairs. These days we raced to see who could get to the front door first.

Elsa gasped and I looked up. The castle was in ruins! The ice was shattered and you could barely even tell that it used to be an actual castle.

Tears ran down Elsa's face. "Who would do such a thing? We don't have any enemies except-"

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to. She was talking about Pitch. Pitch was this Lord of Fear, who had a grudge with all the Guardians. Last time we saw him, he attempted to destroy me and make Elsa his dark bride. Real fun guy, I know. But we destroyed him. Completely.

Looks like we had a new threat on our hands.


	2. Chapter 2: This doesn't make sense

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 2: This doesn't make sense.

Jack

Elsa had spoken my thoughts out loud. "I think it's time we go talk to the Guardians." I said. Elsa nodded and we took of for the pole.

(I can't do Line Breaks on this kindle so basically, this is a line break)

"Her castle was destroyed?" North asked me once again.

"Yes!" Elsa cut in. "We had come back from playing with the kids and found my castle in ruins!"

Wow. Sometimes I forgot how feisty she could be. It was one of my favorite things about her. ;)

"This doesn't make any sense. You guys destroyed Pitch a month ago." Tooth said.

I ran a hand threw my hair. "I know. It's crazy. You sure you guys don't have any other enemies?"

The other Guardians looked at each other uncomfortably. There was something they didn't want to tell us.

"Well Jack," North started.

"You see," Tooth tried.

"We did have ONE enemy. It was Pitch's girlfriend." Bunny said.

Wait, WHAT?!

Elsa

What!? That didn't make sense. Pitch wanted me... he made that _very_ clear last month. I still had nightmares about it.

"WHAT!?" Jack and I shouted at the same time.

"But, but but." I said, acting like an idiot.

"I know. We think they broke before he went after you, Elsa." Tooth said.

"That's crazy." I said, matter of factly. "What's her name?"

"Lauren." Bunny said.

That's it? I expected something much creepier.

"Does she have any powers?" Jack asked.

"She can speak and talk to the dead, raise the dead, control the dead, basically she can do anything that has to do with death." North said.

That's creepy. "So basically, she's like the female version of the Greek God Hades." I said.

"Essentially." Tooth said.

"Wow."

A bell rang out behind us and I turned around. Sandy was hold one of the elves in the air, shaking him. He looked annoyed.

He pointed up to the sky light and made a moon appear over his head. The moon was shining brightly above us.

"Ahh, Manny!" North said. "Is there anything you wanted us to know?"

The trail of moonlight went to a circle in the floor. It was decorated with a G. Probably stood for Guardian.

A silhouette of a woman with shoulder length hair showed up on the floor. Lauren maybe?

"Yup, it's Pitch's Ex." Bunny said quickly.

I groaned, but the craziness didn't end there. A blue crystal rose out of the ground. Was this...?

Jack groaned. "Not again!"

"What?" I asked.

"New Guardian..." North said.

"If it's the groundhog, I'll-" Bunny didn't finish his sentence because the light above the statue came together in the form of a person.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Those two braids, the large goofy smile, the blue and purple winter outfit... it just couldn't have been.

But it was; the new Guardian was my sister, Anna of Arendelle.

DUN DUN DUN. How did this happen?! Will the world ever know! Gosh, it feels so good knowing more than you readers do! It's a bad trait of mine, I know. Read on...


	3. Chapter 3: Anna?

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ok, before I begin I need some help. So if you look at the reviews for Beware our Frozen Hearts, you'll see a bunch from this guy; Anonymous101. If you are that guy, I would like you to KNOCK IT OFF. And if you are not, I would appreciate it if you could tell me if there was any way for me to block him. Thanks, now on with the story!

Chapter 3: Anna?

Elsa

"Is that... is that my sister?" I asked, although I already knew it was.

"Your sister?!" Jack asked. I nodded.

"How is she still alive? What did she do to become a Guardian?"

"I think," North said cautiously. "It was saving you."

"We gotta go find her!" I said, starting to get excited. My sister was alive!

"The problem is, where do we start looking?" Tooth asked.

"How'd you guys find me?" I asked.

"Because I knew to look in Arendelle." Jack said.

"How did you- Oh right." Jack and I had met once, and only once 421 years ago. Long story short, we had a snowball fight, he grabbed my wrist, I gave him my name and then I left. There.

"Shouldn't we go look in Arendelle then?" Bunny asked.

I nodded. "Umm, can Jack and I go alone on this one?"

"But Lauren-" North protested.

"Will be no match for this." I said, and Jack and I held up our clasped hands. It was a symbol of love, a symbol that we had used to freeze Pitch. Then he basically blew up into a million tiny little ice pieces.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Tooth said. I had a feeling Anna would like her. The two were practically sister's all on their own and they hadn't even met.

"Why do you want to go by yourself?" Bunny asked.

"Anna won't go with you guys. She'll go with me, because I know her." I said.

North gave us a quick nod and we were on our way.

(Time lapse to when Jakc and Elsa are flying)

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Anna die?" Jack asked me as we were going over the ocean.

"It's ok. I don't want to keep anything from you. Anna died in a carriage accident. Her daughter, Etienne, was running down the street. She never saw the carriage. Anna pushed her out of the way just in time, but the impact killed her."

I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "North said that it was because she saved me, but I think it was also because of Etienne."

"How did she save you?" Jack asked, warmth in his eyes. Man, I loved those eyes. Oops, getting off topic.

I basically ended up telling the whole sob story of young Elsa of Arendelle, how she locked herself up in her room to protect everyone she loved until she had to become queen. Then she froze the kingdom, took off and Anna went after her.

When I got to the end, Jack was amazed and horrified. "So you lived in your room your whole life, and didn't come out until you were..."

"21. You died when you were 19. I stopped aging at 21."

"Wow. You amaze me."

"I try."

(Time lapse)

We finally reached Arendelle and when we landed, a bunch of kids surrounded us. We played around with them for a little bit, then continued searching for Anna.

"Was there any place she preferred living in, spending time in?"

"Just our... our old tree house. That's it! Follow me."

(Time lapse)

"Here it is." I said. The tree house looked... brand new? It definitely looked as if someone had fixed it up, there were plants growing everywhere and the boards weren't rotted or gross. Hmm.

Jack flew us up to the top, near the front entrance. He started to knock, but I held him back. "I got this." I said.

I took a deep breath. Knock, knock, knock, knock knock. I tapped out the rhythm she always used when we were kids. If Anna were truly here, she would answer to this.

The door opened a second later.

It was Anna! She looked so different! Her hair was still orange thank gosh, but she had changed her style. Her top was a mint green and short sleeved, and her pants were brown. She wore dark green sneakers and her hair was still in those braided pigtails. She had died when she was 35 (Etienne had been 5 when it happened), so it felt weird because even though I was older, she looked older.

"Anna?" I asked.

She scrunched up her face. I guess my change of style didn't help either. Then her eyes widened. "ELSA!?"

I nodded and started crying, laughing through my tears. Anna did the same and we wrapped ourselves in a hug.

"What are you doing here, who is this, what have you been doing?!" Anna asked, while I asked "How are you still alive, when did this happen, what have you been doing!?"

We laughed, and just kept hugging. Jack cleared his throat in the background.

"Oh, sorry. Anna, this is Jack Frost, legendary Guardian, 419, and my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?! OMG Elsa, you never even WANTED to have a relationship back at the castle!"

"Yeah, well have you seen this guy?" I lay my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "He's my one and only."

"Awww, that's so sweet. And to answer your questions, I don't know how I'm still alive, I don't know when this happened and I've been working on how to control this."

Anna raised her hand and plants shot out of the ground.

My mouth dropped open. "You mean that you-"

"YEAH! I have powers now too!"


	4. Chapter 4: Do you mean?

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Alright people, I figured out how to block! Whoop whoop! Peace and quiet, and no more rude comments about me being a turd. Anyway, this chapter's gonna be good. I'm fangirling out right now. Join me in a fangirl moment when you finish reading it.

Chapter 4: Do you mean...?

Elsa

"Oh my gosh, Anna that's amazing! How!?" I said, excited. My little sister had powers just like I did! Well, different powers, but they're still... powers.

"I just woke up some hundred years ago and I discovered I could do that! I can make any plant grow out of the ground and I can make the sun shine when it needs to."

"Wow!" I said.

"So, what brings you here?" Anna asked, smiling.

"We actually um, need you." I said. I turned to Jack and whispered, "How did you say it to me again?"

"Basically the exact thing you just said." Jack whispered back.

"Oh."

"Need me? For what?"

"Ever heard of the Guardians, Anna?" Jack asked.

"You mean the guys in that old book? Yeah. Come to think of it, one guy looked exactly like you..." Anna got way up in his face, examining him.

"That's because it was me. Remember, Elsa told you I was a Guardian."

"No, I knew it already... I've always believed in the Guardians... but that face... those eyes..."

"Watch it Anna, Jack is mine." I said jokingly.

"No, it's not that. He just looks familiar..."

"Oh! You mean from 421 years ago when we met this kid named Jack Overland and we had one heck of a snowball fight? Yeah, that was him" I said.

"Wow... anyway, back to the Guardians. What do they want with me?" Anna asked.

"We shouldn't be telling you this, Jack didn't when we met, but the Man in the Moon, or Manny as he is more commonly known, chose you to become a Guardian just like Jack and I."

"Wait, _you're_ a Guardian!? Awesome! Let's go right now!" Anna said.

"Persistent, isn't she?" Jack whispered in my ear. The sound of his voice gave me goosebumps, and it wasn't just because of the acoustics.

I nodded. "Wait a minute. Jack can only carry one of us. What now?"

"Anna, you can take the portal." He pulled a globe out of his pocket and threw it at the wall. "I need to speak with Elsa alone, so we'll be taking the long way."

Anna's face fell, be she nodded and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'll see you soon." I said.

We went our separate ways, and Jack leapt into the air, letting the wind carry him off.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?!" I said over the wind.

"As it is,I can't do this particularly proper at the moment, so just hang on and we'll be there in a moment!"

"Alright!"

We flew down to a pond, the same pond where Jack came back to life. (Little does she know that he died there TWICE. You would understand if you = ROTG fan, and you have read the first book)

I stood up on the ice and he got down on a knee. He lay his staff on the ground and rummaged around in his pockets. What else was he keeping in there?

"Elsa of Arendelle, last month I didn't even know what real love is. But when I met you, I finally knew. You open my eyes to a brighter tomorrow, and I am so thankful for that. I love you with all my frozen heart, and I never want to be apart from you."

He finally found what he wanted and pulled out a small box. "Elsa, will you make me the happiest man alive?"

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I said.

Jack grinned that crooked smile and opened the box. I gasped.

The ring was a HUGE square cute diamond, and the base was made up of small sliver vines wrapping around each other. In the middle of the diamond, was a snowflake.

"It's beautiful, Jack." I was starting to tear up. We were going to get married!

"I already talked it over with the Guardians, and they'll be helping with the service. Bunny's gonna be my best man. North's gonna preach. I think."

I smirked. "I love you Jack. This last month has been an eternity, and I thank you. Anna's gonna flip!"

Jack picked up his staff and I slipped the ring on.

We got closer, and Jack pulled me in the last few inches and we kissed. I tangled my hands in his hair, which was really soft by the way, and he wrapped his one arm around me. The other arm he used to hold his staff.

Then he took off. We stayed like that, kissing, until we got to North's workshop.

That was when the trouble started.


	5. Chapter 5: Its Lauren

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Sorry about the cliff hanger, I was posting right before I had to go school. I try and update whenever I can lol

Chapter 5: Its. Lauren.

Elsa

"Get a room you guys!" Anna said jokingly. We were still kissing when we landed at the pole. Kissing for miles on end... heavenly.

We pulled away finally, unfortunately.

The Guardian ceremony went on without a hitch, and soon I had asked Anna and Tooth to join me in one of the back rooms.

"Look!" I said and showed them the ring.

"Omg, he proposed!? I thought you guys had met-"

"A month ago? Yeah. Do I think we're taking this too fast? No. We kissed on the first day we met. Well, second day. Nothing is too fast when you're in love."

"Truer words have never been spoken from the Guardian of love." Tooth said.

"So I was wondering if you guys would want to be my bridesmaids?"

Anna squealed and nodded, and Tooth did the same. "Of course!" They both said at the same time. They laughed. I joined in a bit later.

"When's the ceremony?" Anna asked.

"Full moon, next month." I said.

"Ahh." Anna said.

(Time lapse)

We were all discussing plans for the wedding when the lights in the pole started to flicker. Not the lights on the globe, I mean the lights that helped us see.

Then they went out completely. "What the...?" I trailed off.

A girl's laugh rang through the room.

Then a black portal opened in the room. Out stepped a tall girl possibly in her 719's, probably older, with oak brown hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Her long sleeved black dress fell to the floor and she also wore a cape that was identical to mine during the coronation. Only it was black, of course.

"Ahh, the Guardians. Pleasure to meet you." She said, and flashed us a dazzling fake smile.

Jack tightened an arm around me. "You must be Pitch's Ex."

Her face turned pink. "The name's Lauren."

"Laurel?"

"Lauren."

"Laurie?" Jack was clearly messing with her.

"Lauren!"

"Laura"?

"It's. Lauren."

"Oh... Lauren. Right." I chocked back a laugh.

"You're lucky you're hot, Frost. You could seriously have gotten hurt."

"Leave him alone! He has a fiance already, LADY!" Anna said.

"Mainly, me." I said, smirking.

She waved her hand and a throne of bones popped up. She sat on it. "Look people, I didn't come to chat, I came to warn. If you don't give me what I want, I swear I will make every single one of you look like Elsa's castle. Destroyed."

With that, she disappeared, taking the darkness with her.

"Well, that was interesting." North said.

"Indeed." I murmured.


	6. Chapter 6: I promise

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ok, since I'm DYING for the wedding, I'm going to skip it to a month later just cuz I can. Basically everyone has been on edge becuz of Lauren but they still want to have the wedding. This chapter is just pure jelsa.

Chapter 6: I promise.

Elsa

A month later, it was time for my wedding! Anna and I had all the details planned out. It would be at the newly renovated ice castle, out in the great hall.

I stepped into the hall to survey everything one last time before the wedding. The place was decorated with ice flowers, snow was falling from the ceiling, everything looked white, snowy,, blue and beautiful. Amazing.

Anna and I hugged and we ran into my bedroom so I could get ready. I waved a hand and ice started crawling up my body. What was in place of my normal blue jacket, magenta leggings, black boots, and blue shirt, was a white floor length dress that matched my old coronation dress. The designs were silver only, and the rest was white. I didn't have a cape, only a long white train.

"Curl my hair?" I asked Anna. She nodded and grabbed a curling iron I always kept on hand.

She curled my platinum blonde hair, then ran a braid or two in. I decorated it with some snowflakes, then helped Anna with her outfit. I waved my arm and she was in a blue version of her own dress for my coronation.

"So, you nervous?" She asked.

I nodded, embarrassed. "I don't know why though. I love him, don't I?"

"Of course you do. It's the same way I felt when I married Kristoff. But trust me, when you see Jack up there, all your worries will just disappear."

I smiled. "Thanks Anna."

(Time lapse)

It was time. The music was playing, and Anna had started walking down the aisle. She was to take her place at the front and then I was to come up.

I took a deep breath, and started to make my way up the aisle. The 6 Guardians stood up as I walked past them, and I focused on Jack. His mouth was wide open and he looked amazing.

Jack was wearing a black tux and blue tie, and of course he wasn't wearing shoes. His hair was still totally messed up, but it was one of my favorite things about him.

When I made it to Jack, we laced hands. North opened a HUGE book.

"We are gathered here today, to join Jack Frost, and Elsa of Arendelle in holy matrimony. I am told you wrote your own vows. You may proceed, Jack."

"Elsa. Before I knew you, my world was grey. Dull. But when you entered it, it burst into color. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I swear on my frozen heart that I will cherish and love you for eternity. I will love you even after my dying breath. I swear to care for you in all the problems that life throws at us. I promise."

My eyes started to tear up. "Jack Frost. When I was just 21, I thought I had it all. Powers, a wonderful sister, a good friend, a reindeer, a snowman, a castle. Now I know I was wrong. All my days are so much more alive when you're there. I am now living. I swear on my eternal life to love and cherish you in sickness and in health for as long as will live. Which will be a very long time. Jackson Overland Frost, I am in love with you so much that sometimes it hurts."

That time, it was Jack's turn to start crying. North sniffed. "Then by the power invested in me by the great Man in Moon, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"My favorite part." Jack said. I smiled and stepped closer to him. We met halfway, and kissed. Our lips parted and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tight and the world evaporated. It was just me and him.

Then the clapping came and snapped us out of our oblivion. I smiled and lay my head on Jack's shoulder.

The two of us led everyone to the dining room, where I created snowmen servants serve us all the food I had told them to prepare.

We laughed and talked all evening, then we went to the ballroom. Again, I made snow people and a snow band and they played while we danced. It was so much fun!

In the end though, everyone had to go home. Anna stayed here with me in one of the guest rooms, Bunny lived at his warren, North lived at the pole, Tooth lived at Tooth Palace, and I don't think Sandy lived anywhere. I never asked. He never seemed to sleep.

And Jack, Jack lived with me. In my room. With me. Ooh, this was gonna be good.

Jack carried me up the stairs to my room and shut the door. "Well my wife, it seems tonight is going to be extremely interesting."

"Agreed."

I leaned closer and our lips met. They parted and he held me tighter. I let out a groan and led him to the bed. Very interesting indeed.

Eeek! Eeek! Total fangirl moment right now! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Honey, I am dead

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hellooo readers! This chapter gets cookoo lol, we'll be meeting Lauren again, I'll probably have some jelsa in it, definitely drama, oh and I got my iPod fixed up so I can listen to music while I write! Finally! So sometime, I'm going to go back to chapter 14 of Beware our Frozen Hearts and read it while listening to the song I mentioned. Happy reading!

Chapter 7: Honey, I _am_ dead

Jack

Pure bliss. That was what that night was. I held Elsa in my arms the whole night, and we gave into our love. It was perfect.

Before the sun came up, I climbed out of bed and fixed myself up. When I was all set, I went to the window and looked at the full moon. Hey Manny.

Wait a minute, what is that? The window started to darken, eventually becoming one big dark mass. A dark portal. A hand with black nail polish reached out of the small portal and grabbed my arm. I was pulled into the portal in seconds and blacked out.

(Time lapse)

When I woke up, I wasn't surrounded by darkness as I had expected. I was in a large cavern, the floor covered in bones and a large bone throne at the edge, over in front of me. I was chained to the floor, and I silently cursed myself for getting out of bed and not grabbing my staff.

There were torches on the walls, but they didn't give off much light. I could see why Pitch and Lauren hit it off.

I then noticed Lauren sitting on her throne. "Welcome Jack Frost."

I rolled my eyes. Were _all_ super villains like this?

"I hope you had pleasant dreams. I myself have never had one since I broke up with Pitch."

"How long exactly were you guys dating?"

"Probably 5 centuries. They all seem to go quite fast. We only broke up because of his plan with Elsa. That had me annoyed, so I broke up with him."

"I see." Look at me, making small talk with a villain.

"Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I brought you here, yada yada yada. I get it. Scary villain, creepy lair, chains. It's only so you could hear me out. Plus, I think the decor is really my style."

Sure it was.

"Anyway, if you and Elsa hadn't destroyed Pitch, I wouldn't be mad right now." She stood up, and got closer to me. "It's not a good to make me angry, Jack Frost." She said. She walked back to her throne. "Normally at this time of day, I would be hanging out with my best friend, the daughter of the devil, but I told her I was busy."

She sounded like an annoyed teen. It was really weird. And when I thought that I wondered: if she was around 19 in centuries, how old was Pitch!?

"You guys messed with my world, especially when Elsa and Pitch kissed-" she stopped talking to shudder. "So I'm gonna mess with yours."

"If you even lay a finger on Elsa, I'll kill you."

She got up and lifted my chin up with a finger. "Oh honey, I _am_ dead. It's pretty hard to kill me sweetheart. You might know my dad, Hades. And my uncle, the devil."

Just then, the ground opened up and a girl rose out of the ground. "Hey Lauren."

"Trinity! Can't you see I'm playing?!"

 _Playing?!_

"Ooh, is this _The_ Jack Frost!? Let me have a turn!"

These girls were the worst villains ever.

Trinity had short blonde curly hair, and wore a black shirt and black pants. These girls really liked black, didn't they?

"Oh, go ahead. I was just discussing my plans. Isn't he hot?"

"Agreed."

Ugh.

"Well, I came to tell you that the Guardians were coming."

Yes! Score one for Jack!

Elsa

(Rewind to when she woke up that morning)

I woke up with a smile on my lips, thinking of what happened last night. Jack and I were married! Finally!

Something felt off; Jack wasn't laying next to me. Maybe he got up early to play with the kids? No, he left his staff by the door. He doesn't go anywhere without it.

I quickly waved my hand and my usual outfit appeared. I shook my head and switched it up a little. My coat was now light blue, and pants pants were dark blue. My shirt was magenta.

I ran downstairs and knocked on Anna's door. "ANNA!" I screamed. "HAVE YOU SEEN JACK ANYWHERE!?"

I heard a snort and a yawn. "What?!"

"I said, have you seen Jack anywhere?!"

"Shouldn't he be with you?!"

"Well he isn't!"

"Then I don't know where he is!"

I muttered a curse under my breath and waved my hand. Judging from the startled scream I heard from her room, I could tell that I had managed to get her dressed in 5 seconds.

Anna came out of her room and followed me up into mine. I grabbed and globe off the table and threw it at the wall, at the same time screaming with Anna, "NORTH POLE!"

We ended up at the pole, I we ran to the globe room to find North. When we found him, we told him of our problem.

"Lauren must have taken him. She does that kind of stuff all the time." North said.

What a teenager.

"How do we find him?" Anna asked.

"We take a portal. She lives in the underworld."

"You mean, H, E double hockey stick?" Anna asked.

"No, I mean the underworld. She's daughter of Hades."

"That's weird." I said.

"Yes, this world is messed up. Too many myths and legends overlapping each other, making some warped up existence that no one knows about."

"It sucks." Anna said.

"Agreed. Now come on."

A few of you might be confused. Basically, I'm merging all my favorite things into one; Jelsa, Greek mythology and my friends. So there.


	8. Deleted SceneNote

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Alright ppl, I just figured I would catch everyone up, and annoy u ppl with my whims. LOL ill probably put some funny jelsa thing in or something.

First off, sorry I haven't updated I didn't have WiFi at my dad's new house but now I do so ya!

Also, "Guest" if you are who I think you are, then I know your name and I partly know where u live. Seriously, use your actual account next time you want to comment on my story I mean you gave me a heart attack!

Oh yeah, and I finally managed to upload the cover Mya drew so yay I really liked it.

Err, anything I'm missing? Uh... I guess not. Oh right, FOR THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER, in case it does not edit well, TRINITY IS WEARING WHAT I WILL DESCRIBE TO U NOW. I talked to her on Friday and she gave me some opinions so here. She's wearing sharing total black dress, with hole rips running down the chest. The back is kinda fluffy feathery I guess. If you've seen Percy Jackson and the lightning thief she said it's kinda based off Persephone's dress.

On to the really random jelsa deleted scene thingy.

Jack

"What do you mean, the Guardians are coming?!" Lauren shrieked.

"What do you think?!"

"HIDE JACK!"

"On it, I'm a master of disguise. Remember how I hid Tobias in my closet for a month?"

"Oh gosh, don't remind me. I'm still barfing from all those kisses."

"Well at least Dad never found out."

"Too true."

Who the heck is Tobias?

"Oh yeah, how are things with Jake?" Trinity asks.

"Ha! You wish. Remember, we both agreed he was into Riley."

"What? He kept looking at you at the dance!"

"Thats cuz I was dancing really weird."

"Maybe he digs weird dancers."

Trinity shoved Lauren's throne in front of me, hiding me from view.

"Alright, we're good." Lauren said. "How do I look?"

"Positively evil. Did you get my invite?"

"The one to your super important sacrifice? Yeah, don't worry I can make it. It should be interesting watching you sacrifice Tris."

"Sweet. Ok, see ya!" The earth opened up again and swallowed Trinity whole.

"Perfect."

Ok, that was a really random chapter that I just felt like writing for fun, oh gosh I hope my crush doesn't read this. I really really hope he doesn't. That would just be embarrassing.

And, I think most of you already know the other people mentioned in this thing. Trinity asked me to do it lol.


	9. Chapter 8: Show Time

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 8: Show Time

Jack

"HIDE JACK!" Lauren shrieked.

"On it!" Trinity snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. I probably could have run if not for the searing pain running through me. It was as if I was on fire.

Trinity seemed to notice my discomfort and smiled. "Took me a while for me to get that right. Totally paid off." She took my arm and hauled me over to the side of the cave. Another finger snap later, there was a hole in the wall. She shoved me in and snapped. I was in total darkness.

Lauren

The Guardians were coming and I was so unprepared. I was the kind of 19 century year old who loved putting on a show. Everything need to be perfect.

I snapped my own fingers and my throne turned into a bone swivel chair. The swivel added dramatic effect. I snapped again and a bone cat appeared in my arms. I smiled. "Perfect."

Trinity nodded, then stood behind my chair. I sat down and spun so I was facing the other wall. Show time.

Elsa

The portals would get us into the underworld, and taking the sleigh was not an option. We would be too obvious. And it's just too plain much.

North started to throw the globe, but I stopped him. If anything got me to calm down I was throwing things. "THE UNDERWORLD!" I shouted and threw the globe as hard as I could.

All six of us ran into the portal and emerged in a dark cave. The only thing in the cave were some torches and a swivel chair made out of bones.

The chair turned around, and in it was Lauren! She was stoking a cat. A dead one. "Hello, Guardians." She said in a silly voice.

I marched up to her and grabbed her dress, shaking her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I shouted.

Suddenly, a fire spread through me. Pain engulfed me, and I fell to the ground. "Thank you Trinity." Lauren said.

I then noticed a blonde in the background. She was tall, and also about 19 centuries. She wore a black dress with rips in it, and clearly had power. Who the heck was she?

"Take their snow globes. Can't have them running off." Lauren said, and snapped her fingers. 6 skeletons rose out of the ground. 1 went to each of us and started checking. Mine grabbed me rather forcefully and searched my jacket pockets. When it was finally over, 5 snow globes were in Lauren's hands.

"Trin, show them to their rooms, will you?" She said. "And make sure their comfortable. Their going to be there for a long, long time."

Sorry this one is so short, I'm trying to keep this in one chapter before I start with my master plan... I love knowing what's going to happen.


	10. Chapter 9: There is no such thing

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Alright, in this chapter we get a bigger look inside Lauren's perspective. Hope u enjoy.

Chapter 9: There is no such thing.

Lauren

While Trinity escorted the Guardians to their rooms, I went into the small room Jack was in and closed the opening behind me. Time to get down to business.

Jack looked up and frowned. Well, who else was he expecting? I was starting to get ticked off. They didn't think I was serious? I'd show them serious.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"The usual. Power, revenge. You and Elsa to suffer." I didn't care about Jack anymore. He had just as much fault in the death of Pitch as Elsa did. Maybe Pitch would've stayed away from Elsa if Jack wasn't into her. I didn't know, but I knew he had to pay.

"Why are you like this? Why do you want people to hurt?"

"I want what is right. What is right is for you to suffer."

"Why do you think things like that are right? Didn't you ever think that if you just let out so little love you would-"

"SHUT UP! You think anything could be solved with love? There is no such thing."

"I understand that Pitch hurt you. You try to cover it up, but all that's left now is a shell. Just-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" A long chain formed in my hands and I swung it. It came in contact with his skin, breaking it. He screamed and I kept doing it. The chains were cursed, designed to take down a winter spirit like him. They would make him burn up, make him weak.

I was _done_ trying to put on a brave face. It was time to show the world I wasn't joking around.

Elsa

After Trinity left me in a room with a bed and dresser and a bathroom in a different room off to the side, I went out to see if I could find Jack.

I tried was surrounded by Rocky corridors. Guess I should just try one of em. I picked the closest one and headed down the hallway.

There were screams coming from that hallway, and eventually they stopped. An opening in the rock formed, and Lauren stepped out. She started walking down the hall, and I ran to the opening before she could close it. The rock close behind me just as I made it in.

Before me, was Jack! He was scratched and bloody, his wounds spilling with blood. I put a hand to my mouth as tears started to form in my eyes. "Jack..." It was just my lips moving, barely any sound coming from them. It he heard it.

Jack opened his eyes and groaned. "Elsa?" He croaked out.

"I'm here, Jack. It's ok." I placed a hand on his cheek. He turned into my embrace, closing his eyes. I blinked away tears. I had to be strong for him.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Lauren. She doesn't even know what love is anymore."

"I see."

"I'm scared, Elsa. I'm scared you're going to be alone. I'm scared I'm going to be alone. I can't lose you."

"You won't. We'll make it out alive, I promise. Everything will be just the way it was. We just need to find a way out of here."

"Portals?"

"Lauren took them. I guess I could try and follow her. Maybe she'll lead me to them."

"Be careful Elsa."

"I will. Don't worry." I brushed the hair away from his forehead and kissed it. "I love you."

"And I love you." Jack felt unnaturally hot, which worried me. He was normally very cold. What did Lauren do to him?!

Then the rock opened and I hid in the shadows. A skeleton gave Jack some food, then walked out. I blew Jack a kiss and followed the skeleton out into the hallway.

The last thing I saw before the rock closed was Jack's pained face as he watched me try and save his life.


	11. Chapter 10: Oh no

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 10: Oh no...

Elsa

If I was going to follow Lauren, I was going to need some help. The answer? My sister. I walked to where I thought she was, and a skeleton came out, with an empty tray of food. Perfect.

I darted inside just as the rock wall was closing behind me. Anna looked up. "Elsa?"

I nodded, and Anna hugged me. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

I would have replied if not for the pressing need to hurl up all the contents of my stomach. I pushed past her and ran into the bathroom.

Anna came in when I was finished. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"In fine. I figure you would wanna barf after you saw what I did."

"What did you see?"

"Lauren. She tortured Jack. It was awful." Tears sprang in my eyes and Anna rubbed my back.

"So, back to why you're here."

"Right. I'm going to follow Lauren and see if I can get those snow globes back."

Annan nodded. "Right. The skeleton guy should be here any minute to pick up my food."

The rock opened a minute later, and I darted into the bathroom. I came out and Anna and I raced after the skeleton. It was a long shot, but maybe it would lead us right to Lauren.

The skeleton walked back into the throne room, and we hid in the shadows. Lauren was talking to Trinity about some sacrifice of some girl that had been Trinity's worst enemy, so she was occupied. Lauren stood up.

"Let's go talk about this in my room, the skeletons are starting to annoy me." She said, and walked out of the room. Trinity followed, and so did we.

(Time lapse)

Lauren opened a crevice in the wall, and everyone stepped into it. They didn't even see us. Guess this girl was too wrapped up in her own problems.

The globes were on her desk, so Anna and I both snake crawled on the ground and grabbed 2. It was always good to have a backup. Then we waited until Lauren and Trinity walked out again, which was when we did.

The skeletons were started to deliver dinner, so one by one Anna and I brought out the Guardians. Eventually we had to find Jack again.

We all followed the last skeleton and the crevice opened. Everyone ran in before it closed.

Jack was on the ground, feverish. His skin was pink, he was sweating, and his cuts looked deeper than when I last saw them. He was also unconscious. Tears escaped this time, and I didn't bother to wipe them away. Lauren was a monster.

North picked Jack up like a doll, and I threw the portal, whispering "Ice Palace!"

The portal opened and we all walked inside, emerging in the icy cold of my palace. I instructed North to lay Jack down on our bed, and after he did that I told him to get a bucket of water and a washcloth. Tooth and Bunny went to get bandages and disinfectant, and Anna and I stayed with Jack while Sandy gave him good dreams.

Jack woke up about an hour later, saw me and relaxed, then went back to sleep. I stood by his side, Anna comforting me while I let the tears flow. What if Jack didn't get any better?

(Time lapse to a week later)

Jack was starting to recover, bit by bit. North kept giving him a solution that would rid him of the fever and chills. I, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. I was barfing a lot lately, and I had no idea why. Anna had an idea, but she wouldn't tell me anything. A week after our encounter with Lauren, Anna pulled me into one of the bathrooms in the palace.

"Elsa," She began. "Has anything been... off schedule for you?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a..." I paused. "Oh no." I grabbed Anna by the shoulders. "You don't mean to say that...?"

Anna nodded. "Thats exactly what I'm saying."

"But, how?! I'm a Guardian and I'm 421!"

"You aren't 450."

"Oh my gosh... this explains everything. The barfing and stuff. But how does this even work? Aren't we like... spirits?"

"I don't know, but why don't we go grab a test and see what it says."

I nodded, and grabbed a portal. "Drug Store, Arendelle."

At the drug store, we got the test and went back. The only people there were adults anyway, and they didn't believe in us. We were fine.

We stood in the bathroom, waiting for the results. "Come on, come on." I muttered. The thing finally finished, showing a smiley face and the word 'positive.'

"Well, there's your answer." Anna said.

"This is crazy. How'd you know?"

"Maybe it's because I'm the Guardian of life. I can sense life, and it isn't just you."

"Wow, how am I gonna tell Jack?"

"You'll figure it out. I managed to tell Kristoff."

"Kristoff wasn't a winter spirit who didn't like having responsibilities."

"You'll do fine! I would do it when he's better though. Shock on top of sickness might not be a good idea."

"Right. I can do this." I guess it was official. I was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 11: You're Serious?

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hellooo! Ok, this chapter takes place a few days later and Jack has pretty much made a full recovery. Elsa now has to tell him... :)

Chapter 11: You're Serious?

Elsa (yeah, I know I've been using Elsa a lot but I like it so ya, I may put in some of Jack's POV but not much)

I took a deep breath before entering our bedroom. Jack was my husband; why was I so afraid? I turned the knob and opened the door. Jack was sitting up in bed, probably waiting for me.

"Hey snowflake." Jack said. He was using my nickname. Pretty good sign. "What's up?" He asked. Ok, here we go.

"Jack," I started out slowly. "How would you feel if we had children?"

Jack chuckled a little. Oh great. "Well, I'd love it, but it's not like we're... going... to.." He stopped speaking and his smile faltered. "Your serious?"

I nodded. "Anna and I tested it a few days ago. The results were positive."

Jacks eyes widened, then went to confusion, then went to happiness. All in about 5 seconds. "Elsa, THAT'S GREAT!" He jumped out of bed, picked me up, then spun me around. Then he and I fell back on the bed.

"You aren't upset or anything? You're happy about this?" I asked. What if he was just trying to put on a rave face? "Well I'm nervous, but isn't that normal? Are you unhappy about this?" He asked me with concern in his eyes. "I'm not unhappy, just still in shock. It's going to be tough."

"Well we defeated Pitch, didn't we?" I laughed. "We did." Jack rolled me onto my back so his body was over mine. "I love you Jack." He kissed me softly and sweetly, saying things he didn't have to say out loud. "I love you too, snowflake."

"Do you think we should go tell the Guardians?" Jack kissed me again. "I think we should postpone that moment for a little while."

I grinned. "Whatever you say, Mr. Frost."

Lauren

They were having a _child!?_ _Seriously?!_ I waved my hand and the little window that showed me what was going on in the mortal world disappeared. I needed some time to think. The 2 were happy enough as it was. What would make them miserable?

A lightbulb appeared over my head. Of course... It was so simple! I smiled.

All I would have to do was wait.


	13. Chapter 12: Shh

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Ok, this might be my last update for a little while, cuz I'm going on a vacay and I don't know if I'll have WiFi, I will try to get connected, but I find it unlikely. I might need to use my grandma's computer, but that would mean fighting my brother for it cuz it's the only computer we _can_ use, and ill have to create a whole new document thingy while I don't even know if that computer has documents, and the both of us are probably going to be super busy with my cousin (groan) and like I still have to settle stuff with my uncle who I haven't seen in five years (still holding a grudge) plus my uncles a lawyer and i don't know if he has to use the computer a lot, he probably does and I am not excited to see him at all and yada yada yada but I will try. Wish me luck!

Chapter 12: Shh...

Elsa

The next few months were extremely crazy for me. I'd started showing, and Anna and Tooth were just going gaga over the prospect of a child of two Gaurdians.

The rest of the Guardians were also excited. Sandy would get to give him or her good dreams, while Bunny would get to hide eggs around the palace, Tooth would get to collect their teeth, and North would get to deliver presents to them. Anna just wanted to show him or her the beauty of life, and of course Jack and I were going to show the baby the wonders of winter.

But I'd also started to get cravings. Ice cream. I'm serious, I would travel to the ends of the earth just to get ice cream during those months. Jack was mostly the one doing it. The mood swings were also not fun at all, first I would be happy then I'd be sobbing into Jack's arms.

Jack was actually freaking out a lot when it came to this stuff. Anna had had 3 kids, so she was set to the task of consoling him.

"This stuff is all normal." She'd say. "Dont worry."

And of course we were all extremely on edge. It was as if Lauren was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It wasn't hard to guess she had figured out about the baby. It was pretty obvious she'd been watching us.

So about maybe 5 months in, Jack and I started talking about the little one. It was obvious she'd have powers, and I was worried about that. I didn't want the baby to end up like me, terrified of what they could do.

Jack and I sat on the couch, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He started stroking my hair, and we talked about him or her.

"So, what are we going to do about their powers?" I asked. "I don't want them to be like me."

"They won't, I promise. We'll teach the little one how to embrace their powers. What about names?"

"I have no idea. We have 4 months, which is equal to about 120 days, which is shorter than the average school year. But I guess it's a good idea to start thinking. Any ideas?"

"For a boy I was thinking Xavier, or may be Alex. Or Jack." He grinned at that last one and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"And for a girl?"

"Crystal, or Lyric. You?"

"Crystal or Emily." She had decided that if it was a girl, she would at least have Emily in the idea box. She knew that Jack still loved his dead sister.

He kissed her forehead. He knew what she was doing. "Thank you, snowflake." He whispered.

A fluttery feeling flew through me, and I looked at my blown up stomach. I smiled. "Baby kicked. Wanna feel?"

Jack nodded and got off the couch. He kneeled down and placed a hand on my stomach. It was cool and heavy, and barely anything had felt more comforting than when he put his hand on me like that. The baby kicked again, and he smiled warmly. It was overflowing with love for me, and his unborn child. He looked up with me with so much love that I nearly cried. "This, this is amazing. I never thought I'd be able to experience anything like this. I love you Elsa."

"I love you too. I honestly thought I'd never experience this either." Jack smiled again, and kissed my stomach lightly. Now I had butterflies, and it wasn't the baby. I knelt down so his face was level with mine, and kissed him.

He pulled me up, and kissed me again. We had to find the right positions because of my bulge, but we made it work. We always would. That was the beauty of us.

(I could end the chapter there, but I think you guys would hate me so I won't. Speed through time to that night!)

I couldn't sleep that night. The baby was awake, so therefore I was awake. The poor thing couldn't seem to get comfortable, giving me some uncomfortable moments when they jabbed a foot against me, or stuck their head right at the front, making it feel like the skin was going to rip and everything would just come tumbling out. The baby was growing and it was growing fast.

I sighed, and snuggled up against Jack, trying to get comfortable. I was about to go ask Sandy if I could borrow some of his dream sand when I heard a noise. "Shh..."

I cocked my head like a confused puppy. I could barely see anything the darkness. After a bit of staring and waiting, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Lauren! Why were villains always visiting me at night?

As if they sensed my tension and anger, the baby kicked. Hard. I cried out once, but it wasn't enough to wake Jack.

Lauren chuckled. "Hello again, Elsa. Long time no see. You look great." Long gone was the somewhat evil, teen. Now what was there was cold, dangerous and heartless.

"Leave me alone."

Lauren laughed, clutching her sides. "What's the fun in that? Anyway, I just wanted to give you a notice ahead of time." Her gray eyes were filled with anger, and pain. This couldn't be good.

"I'd be nervous if I were you. Having a child is a painful experience, especially if it's particularly long. See ya in 4 months."

Then she left. Jack woke up a minute later. "You ok?" He asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

I nodded, not wanting to worry him. "Everything's fine."

Dun dun dun! Do you think it will be a girl or boy? What name are you voting for? Let me know, and i will take the most popular name for whichever gender I please. I love this. I'm so messed up, delighting in knowing more than you guys. Till next time, whenever that may be!


	14. Chapter 13: We Need Help

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Time to answer comments! Guest, thank you for the advice and criticisms! I tried my best to fix up the typo, Idk if it's going through or not believe me I was freaking out when I saw it I'm like ooh that looks real mean and bad of me so I tried, and about the name of the super villain, I did it because my friends at school would totally understand why I did it, I'm not saying why cause I don't like giving my info out on this site, but it's the same thing with Trinity and I stink at time anyway, my co author calls me out on it all the time ;) I understand what you mean by the whole moving too fast thingy, it's what I've been feeling about my stories for years because I have been dreaming to be an author since I was little, all my books were out the easy way and now that I'm older I'm trying to fix that but this is only my second shot on my own, my other stories were co authored, and I managed to block the guy, he hasn't commented in awhile which is good because I was getting super annoyed and yada yada yada. Thanks again!

Jelsalover1231, you are correct! I did it on the request of one of the villains and if you read my super crazy, just for fun story that will come out eventually on a crazy girl and her best friend T capturing movie characters (mainly, ROTG and Frozen) I will add a little bit of it in there too just because I talked it over with her and we got some pretty funny awesome ideas. just keep your eyes out for that if you are a big fan of that series. And I'm glad that you don't want Lauren to get them, I feel the same way, although I feel extremely close to Lauren, in a way. I'm not saying why, you'll have to figure it out. LOVE the username, by the way.

Sorry that took so long, remember to review I love it when you guys do and oh yeah, I managed to get Wi-Fi at the place I'm staying for the night. Can't be so sure about when I get to my final destination.

And to my friends who read my little deleted scene, I bet you guys are just going crazy right now because of what I wrote, again I'd die if he read that, I mean you guys saw what I did those couple Fridays ago. I moved across the park like a rocket when D brought him over. Sometimes I still feel the sting from when I dropped down and dove under the bars just to get away. Good times, good times.

Ok, enough rambling. On to the story!

Chapter 13: We need help

Jack

Elsa wasn't telling me something. I could tell in the way she bit her nail and didn't meet my eyes. I'd thought I'd heard voices, when I was halfway between being asleep and being awake. Maybe I was just being paranoid. That's almost the only feeling I had experienced through these past months.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "No, tell me. What's wrong?" Elsa looked at me, and I could see the tears pooling in her eyes as we just sat there in the semi darkness. Then the dam broke and she collapsed into me, crying.

"Why do villains have to ruin everything?!"

"Lauren was here?" Elsa nodded. "What did she say?" I asked. Elsa shifted so that she was sitting up against the headboard with her head on my shoulder. Her fingers nervously clutched the comforter. "I think she's going to mess with the birth of the baby."

My eyes widened. How would she do that?! Elsa seemed to read my mind because after a few seconds of silence she said "I don't know, but we need to do something. I don't know how we're going to stop her on our own. We're going to need help."

"Hey, besides the other Guardians, I don't know any other people in that department." I held up my hands.

Elsa nodded. "That's ok. I do. Well, at least Anna does."

"Anna?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Elsa

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Wait, we're doing this now?" Jack groaned, and he turned over so his face was in the pillow. "But I'm so tired..."

That was pretty ridiculous because technically, Guardians don't need sleep. "You never slept before I made you do it, you should be fine. Come on, I need to go wake up Anna".

"She's probably still asleep." He pulled the comforter over his head. I snorted. "You mean Anna of Arendelle, the girl who would wake me up at _12:00 am_ just so we could play?"

At that, Jack shoved the cover off his head. "Fine, let's go." I waved my hand and the ice covered me. I buttoned my coat and just did a random French braid. It was the middle of the night but I still wanted to look decent. Queen habits, I guess.

In the hallway, I didn't even bother to knock. I barged straight in. "Anna..." I said. "Wake up..."

"Told you."

"Stop talking." I didn't want to tell him to shut up, but he needed to be quiet. "The sky's awake... do you know what that means...?"

In a baby voice like the one I was using, Anna, half asleep, said "That I have to build a snowman?"

"Anna, JUST GET UP!" I said. Anna shot out of bed.

"Ok ok what's up?!" She asked.

"We need you to take us back into Arendelle. I'm planning on pulling a Kristoff."

"Pulling a Krist- Oh...! Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, what for?"

"Lauren."

"Oh, I see. Well aren't they going to be surprised." Anna said with a chuckle. I grinned evily. "So she's a bit of a fixer upper, that's a minor thing. Her cloak engagement-" My singing was cut off by Anna.

"NOT WITH THAT SONG AGAIN!" Anna yelled. I laughed. Anna had told me everything even the lyrics and tune to the song.

Jack looked extremely confused, and I put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll understand soon." Jack nodded and Anna performed a trick like I use when I'm getting dressed. My mouth opened. "I did not know you could do that." Anna grinned.

"Come on." I said. "Its time to go find help."


	15. Chapter 14: These are Rocks!

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Guest, I will see what I can do! Bet I could do it like they do in Full House, but without the doctor LOL. Maybe same reaction from Jack or something. I'll figure it out.

People, don't forget to keep telling me names and genders you want, please cause we're getting closer and closer to the deadline! I'm seriously doing all I can to postpone it without going totally mad. True story.

Chapter 14: These are Rocks!

Elsa

We took the portals to Arendelle than walked the rest of the way. Jack kept asking me who we were going to see, and I kept telling him to be patient. If I can wait 9 months, he can wait an hour. It's not that hard.

When we finally reached the clearing, Anna and I stepped out into the middle, amongst all the rocks that were really trolls, holding hands. Jack raised an eyebrow. "These are rocks!"

"Shh!" I said, then turned to Anna. She smiled and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and we faced the crowd of trolls that were still in rock form.

"GRANDPABBY! WE NEED YOU! ITS ANNA AND ELSA!" We shouted in unison. Jack groaned, probably thinking we were crazy, until the rocks started to roll. They kept rolling until eventually, they looked like trolls.

Jack's jaw dropped open, and Jack gave him a look that said _told you so._

Grandpabby rolled into the clearing, and stood in front of us. "Guardians Anna, Elsa, and Jack Frost, welcome." Jack had come to stand next to me, and out of the corner of my eye his jaw dropped open again.

"Grandpabby. So good to see you again." Anna said. "It's been so long."

"Indeed, indeed. What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, looking at me.

"Have you heard of the daughter of Hades? Lauren?" I looked at him hopefully. Jack squeezed my other hand. He always knew when I needed comfort. Double comfort didn't hurt at all.

"Ah, you mean Laraene. She changed it when times changed." (You are welcome, Guest)

"Oh. Ok then, Laraene used to be Pitch Black's girlfriend. And when we killed him, she got really mad. I think she was mad at Pitch and us, because he went after me, but I don't really understand it. I guess she thinks hurting me might hurt Pitch, but hurting both of us would avenge him? I have no idea, she doesn't know what love is. I guess she's confused."

"Aren't you Guardian of Love?" He asked. "Couldn't you show her?"

Jack cut in. "The last time I tried that, I was sick for a week."

"I see. Go on."

"Now she's threatening to hurt me and the baby. I don't think it's very good for a baby when it needs to come out but can't."

"You have a point. Your children are in jeopardy. Even after they are born, Laraene will hunt them down and hurt them. Then she will go after you."

"Wait, wait, wait, child _ren?_ Aren't we only having 1?" Jack asked. He had a point. I thought the same thing. Anna made a nervous squeak next to me, and I turned to her. "Anna...?"

"Ok, ok! I didn't just sense 2 lives." She said, looking at me in the eyes.

"How many did you sense?" Jack asked.

"I, I uh, I sensed 3."

"So that means that..." I didn't finish, and looked at Grandpabby.

"Yes, Elsa. You are having twins."

END. No, not the end of the book I would never do that to you, I meant the end of the chapter because I'm super evil and I can do that. I might get in some more updating time today, I hope so. We'll see.


	16. Chapter 15: It's your Sister

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Chapter 15: It's your Sister

Elsa

Twins? How the heck did that happen? I rubbed my temples. "You sure you aren't pulling our legs?" I asked.

Grandpabby shook his head. I let out a noise of frustration. It wasn't that I was upset about this new turn of events, it's just that it was another thing to stress about on top of Laraene and everything else.

Jack wrapped an arm around me. "We'll get through it Elsa. Don't worry." I nodded, then turned back to Grandpabby.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked. "I don't want Laraene to win."

"None of us do. And yes, I can help. You need to call upon her siblings, Alexander and Grace Cameron. They can help you."

That girl had siblings? Man, this whole thing kept getting more complicated. Jack seemed to share my confusion, but nodded. "How do we find them?" He asked.

"I will send them a message. They will be there by the time you get back to the ice palace. Good luck, Guardians of Life, Love, and Fun."

We thanked him, said goodbye to the other trolls, and turned to go. Jack pulled out a globe from his pocket and tossed it. The portal opened and we all stepped inside.

When we emerged, 2 people were sitting in the lounge.

One was a boy, wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. The other was a girl wearing a white tank top, and gold leggings. They both looked like Laraene with the same oak brown hair and gray blue eyes. The boy's hair was unruly, but wasn't sticking up like Jack's. The girl's cascaded in waves down her back, unlike her sister's which just went straight down. If centuries weren't piled down on them, the boy would be 18 and the girl, 10. (In reality, they are 1,800 and 1,000) So this was Alexander and Grace Cameron. Interesting.

When they saw us, they both shot up out of their seats. "You must be the Guardians of Life, Love, and Fun." Alexander said.

I nodded. "And you must be Alexander and Grace Cameron. You can just calls us Anna, Elsa and Jack, by the way". I said.

"You can call me Grace." Grace said. "He goes by just Alex. Grandpabby said you needed us?"

Anna nodded. "It's your sister, Laraene." At the mention of their sister, both their faces turned grim. "She's going to hurt Elsa, Jack and their unborn children if you don't help us."

"Our sister actually wasn't all bad. She was actually quite nice until Pitch came along. Of course we'll help you. I want my normal sister back." Alex said. Grace nodded.

"So, what can we do?" Anna asked. Grace ran a hand through her bangs.

"She doesn't believe in love, correct?" I nodded. "Then let's reintroduce her to it."

"And how do we do that?" Jack asked. I grasped his hand.

"With the power of this." I said, and moved both our hands up. It was the symbol.

At the gesture, Grace's face lit up. "Yes, that's it! Laraene was left cold and dark after Pitch. What did you do to destroy Pitch last time?"

We ended up telling her the whole story, and at the end, Alex jumped in. "We need to do what you did to Elsa, Jack. We need everyone's powers for this one. Your ice, your nature, and our light. It'll work."

"Then it's settled." I said. "Tonight, we take down Laraene."


	17. Chapter 16: Forgive

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Still open to name and gender ideas! Just reminding you guys

Chapter 16: Forgive

Elsa

That night, Grace, Alex, Jack, Anna and I went through a portal to the underworld. Alex and Grace could have just teleported there, but it was a better idea for us to stick together. A much better idea.

Before we left, we all fashioned weapons out of our powers. Most of us, anyway. We knew that Laraene would try and stop us, so we needed to be prepared. Grace made a bow complete with arrows out of light, Alex a light sword, Anna made a staff out of a branch, and I made my own ice sword. It was pretty cool. Jack preferred using his staff.

Just before the 2 of us walked into the portal, Jack told me I could stay at the palace. I told him that we need all the love in order for it to work, and that i wasn't totally helpless. I loved him, but I wanted to do this. For me, for Jack, and for our children.

In the underworld, we all split up. Grace and Alex would go one way, and Jack, Anna and I would go another. If we found Laraene, we would tap the one of the snowflakes I made for us, which would light up. Then the other team would play hot and cold with it, the snowflake lighting up, or burning out. It was perfect. Sort of.

I was extremely nervous about this plan. I didn't think it was going to work. I mean, I did, but I had my doubts. After we came up with the plan I spent a long time thinking. I had to believe it would work. I had to believe.

We walked down one of the stony corridors, and heard sobbing. What? I silently signaled Anna to press the snowflake, and for the both of them to stay hidden. It wasn't long before Grace and Alex found us. So it worked. Cool.

As we turned turned the corner, I noticed 2 things. 1, we were at the entrance to Laraene's throne room, and 2, the sobbing we heard was from Laraene herself.

The 5 of us stepped into what little light there was. Laraene seemed to sense us or something, because she lifted her head up. "What are you doing here, _siblings_? She asked, spitting the word out as if it were posion. "Oh, and some of the pitiful Guardians as well, how wonderful."

"Laraene, please reconsider. We can help you. Don't shut the door on us." Alex said. Anna and I looked at each other. We knew exactly how they were feeling.

" _Never._ " Laraene hissed. "And my _name_ is _Lauren._ " She raised her arms and an army of skeletons shot out of the ground. See, we knew something like this would happen.

I approached one, and swung at him with my sword. On impact, the skeleton turned to ice and shattered. Not too shabby Elsa.

The rest of them fought too. Jack was doing really well. Until one knocked his staff out of the way. The skeleton was about to take his head off when...

"NO!" I shouted and pushed him out of the way. On the way down, the sword struck my shoulder and I cried out. I pivoted myself so I would land on my hands and not my stomach, and they stung when I hit the ground.

Jack grabbed his staff and ran over to me. "Elsa! Are you ok!?"

I looked at him, then at my wound, which was gushing crimson blood. "I'm fine, go save the world." I grinned, and he squeezed my hand.

"Come on, we need to make Laraene good." By then, the skeletons had been defeated, and Laraene was looking nervous. She raised her hand and more came out of the ground. They started to close in. I could see the fury in Laraene's eyes. We had to end this. Now.

Grace, Alex and Anna came over to us. "NOW!" Grace shouted, and we all grasped hands. Like before, we let our power flow to our hearts.

The power came out in one big rainbow, and instead of killing Laraene, it destroyed all the skeletons and just disappeared into her. When the light faded, Laraene was doubled over on the floor, panting.

Grace rushed up to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lauren?" She asked, using the new name.

Laraene looked up at her sister and smiled a genuine smile, a new light in her eyes. "It's Laraene." She said.

Jack

Grace and Alex cried out happily and wrapped their arms around their sister.

When they were done hugging, Laraene turned to us. "I'm so so sorry." She said, tears in her eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I did something unforgivable. I'll understand if you hurt me right now."

Then Elsa and Anna did something unexpected; they hugged her. "We forgive you." Elsa said.

Elsa

After a lot of hugging and smiling, Jack, Anna and I said goodbye to Laraene, Grace and Alex. "It was so nice to meet you." I said. "Maybe we could get together Sith the other Guardians sometime".

Laraene turned to her siblings. "We'd like that. See you around." She hugged me one more time, and turned into the embrace of her siblings.

Jack threw the globe, and the last thing I saw before I walked into the portal was Laraene, Alex and Grace walking into the light of a new beginning.


	18. Chapter 17: It's the Babies!

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

It is time. I can't hold the names of any longer, so the names that stand are... Crystal! Snow! Lyric! Iclynn! Emily! Jake! Josh! Xavier! Jack Jr! And Alex! I will be doing like a name drawing right now so please stand by...

The names have been picked! What I literally did was write the names on paper, tore it up, and picked 2 names with my eyes closed. So nothing is done deliberately to make anyone feel bad I loved all the names that I got! :) Alright, shall we find out what happens?

Ooh, heads up! I think I'll be doing some random stuff at the end just for fun like may be a deleted scene or two and interviews and stuff just cuz I can and I want to.

Oh, I'm going to shut my mouth and let you guys do some actual reading.

Chapter 17: It's the Babies!

Jack (Finally, right?)

4 months later, I was enjoying my well needed rest when I felt someone shoving me. On instinct, I pulled a pillow over my head. Well that might have been the worst thing I could have done, because almst immediately the pillow was ripped off my head, and used to hit my bare back (yes, he sleeps without a top. He wears pants, don't worry) about a thousand times!

Finally I opened my eyes, and my brain actually registered what was going on. Elsa looked nervous, and now and then her face would twist with pain. She was panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Jack," she said through her pants. "Call Anna. The babies are coming."

At that, I shot up out of bed. I grabbed my staff by the door, not even bothering to put a shirt on. Then I flew up, and zoomed downstairs to Anna's room. Got there in record time too. It was so much faster than actual running. *Shudder*

I hundredths door with my fist. "ANNA!" I shouted. "ELSA NEEDS YOU! IT'S THE BABIES!"

The door opened a few seconds later, with Anna totally dressed and ready. The only messed up part was her hair.

She started to move when... "You didn't even have the time to put a shirt on?"

"Why is that so important?!"

"No reason..."

Anna told me to call the Guardians, and that she would help Elsa. I wanted to be there for Elsa, but Anna said I shouldn't. She said it would be really uncomfortable for me, and that it might even disturb me. I didn't care, but Anna said no.

So, after I called the Guardians, I paced the lounge. When the Guardians got here, they tried to help me calm down. It didn't work. I was going to be a father! A father! What if the babes didn't like me, didn't love me? What if I didn't love them? That last thought was ridiculous, but it was going through my head all the same.

A few hours later, Anna came out smiling. Her hair was even more messy, and her clothes were wrinkled, but she looked happy and triumphant. "You can go see your children now Jack". Anna said.

I stopped pacing and gave Anna a hug and a thank you before I went up the stairs and into the room where I'd find my wife and children.

Elsa

I smiled down at the two sleeping newborns in my arms. Those last few hour were horrible, but it was all worth it. I had given birth to a healthy baby girl and boy. It was kind of hard to believe.

The door creaked open and I looked up. Jack was standing in the doorway, love in his eyes. He saw me and the kids, and his smile brightened the room.

"Come meet our new son ad daughter." I said. Jack crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to me. He kissed my forehead then looked at the children.

"What are we going to name them?" Jack asked.

"Iclynn and Jake."

"That's perfect." He said. Iclynn opened her crystal blue eyes and stared at Jack. She made some happy baby sounds, and Jack looked thrilled. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

He nodded, and I gently passed her on. I looked down at Jake and smiled. He actually looked more like me. He had platinum blonde hair, and fair, but not white, skin. But he also had Jack's eyes. Iclynn was the opposite. Her hair was completely white hair, and extremely pale skin. She had my eyes though.

When I looked up at Jack again, I could see he was crying. It was out of joy, I knew that. It was beautiful.

NOT OVER YET. Still some more things I have to do before it ends, so ya!


	19. Chapter 18: Frost Family

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello readers! So this might be it. I have no idea. There's a chance. We'll see. Enjoy. By the way, this is one year later, on Iclynn and Jake's first birthday, which is December 1st

Chapter 18: Frost Family

Elsa

"Are all the decorations up? Do we have everything ready? Are all the guests here?" I asked Jack, who was holding a pad of paper. He was using it for a checklist.

"Don't worry snowflake, it's all good. Laraene, Alex and Grace got here yesterday, the other Guardians have been here forever, and Grandpabby got here an hour ago. All the decorations are up, the cake is done, the presents are wrapped, and Anna is chilling with her niece and nephew right now."

I sighed and smiled. "Having twins is exhausting, isn't it?" I asked.

Jack nodded, and wrapped his arms around me. "But we're getting through it. I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack. I need to get changed. I look like a wreck." I pointed to my wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

Jack grinned. "You'll always look perfect to me, snowflake."

I blushed and waved my hand. My normal outfit my old dress, the one with the long train running down the back. It was just as comfortable as I remembered. My boots became the high heels I wore with that dress. Jack hadn't gotten a chance to see this outfit yet, and i wanted to wow him. I quickly french braided my hair and let it drape over my left shoulder. Perfect.

Behind me, Jack looked at me in awe. "Wow." I laughed, and took his arm. We walked downstairs to Anna's room where Anna was reading a story to Iclynn and Jake. A closer look at it, and I realized it was the story of Jack Frost and the Guardians. Oh the irony.

Anna was already set for the party. She was going for the same idea I had apparently, because she was wearing her coronation dress, her hair done up in the same way. When she saw us, she stopped reading and stood up.

"You look amazing Elsa." I hugged her thanked her. Then i went over to the bed and picked up Jake. he looked very handsome in his little blue T-shirt and brown pants. He looked almost identical to Jack, with the only difference being the hair and the fact that he wasn't wearing a sweatshirt.

Jack picked up Iclynn, who was wearing a sparkly dark blue dress. Her white hair was all over the place, as usual. Yup, she was Jack's daughter all right. Iclynn sneezed, and a little ice shot out of her fingers. I laughed. Jack hugged Iclynn tighter, and with his free arm, offered it to me. I grinned and took it.

"You guys are so cute!" Anna said. "A real Frost family." I grinned at that, then we all walked into the lounge where everyone was waiting.

I took it all in slowly. Laraene, Alex and Grace were sitting down, talking to each other. They were all wearing the same colors the usually wore (Blue, Black, Gold and White) but it wasn't as formal or casual. Laraene and Grace both had on gold cardigans, but Laraene wore a black shirt and pants, while Grace wore a white shirt and black pants. Alex wore a blue dress shirt and black pants.

Everyone else looked as they normally did.

Laraene lit up when she saw the kids. "Hi guys!" She said, and came over to say hello. Grace and Alex followed. It was hard to believe that the girl before us actually used to be a villain. Weird, right? But the power of love triumphed once again, and proved that anything is possible.

So, the night carried on. We had cake and presents and talked about the old days. It was a lot of fun, and Jack was the real life of he party. Especially when he played with Iclynn and Jake. I don't know what I was so worried about last year. Of course he would love the kids. He exists for kids.

After Iclynn and Jake were sent to bed, we said our goodbyes to everyone. Anna went to her room, the Guardians went to their own places, and Laraene, Alex and Grace went to their own home. Everything was as it should be.

Jack and I went out to the balcony after everything was cleaned up. I leaned into him as the wind blew my hair out like a flag.

After a moment, Jack spoke. "It's been a long 423 years, hasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder how I made I through the first 421." I said.

"Me too. You complete me, Elsa."

"And you complete me. I love you, Jack."

"I love you. Don't forget that."

"I won't Jack. I won't."

And I never did.

NOT THE END!


	20. Fun

With all our Frozen Hearts

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hello fellow jelsa lovers! I know I said it wasn't the end, I meant like there would still be some more fun stuff now. Enjoy!

First up, INTERVIEWS (This is as if they were actors and actresses for the movie. Pretend the book was a movie)

JL3 (Me): Good evening folks, and tonight on Jelsalover3 News, we will be interviewing some very interesting people. So please welcome, Jack, Elsa, Iclynn, Jake, Anna, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, Laraene, Trinity, Grace and Alex!

(Applause as they walk onstage)

JL3: Welcome to the show you guys, thank you so much for being here tonight. So I have some questions here that I am just dying to ask, and I hope you will answer them. First up, Laraene and Pitch. How would you describe your relationship in 5 words?

Laraene: Dark, cold, warm, black, love.

Pitch: scream, cold, warm, dark, love.

JL3: Care to elaborate?

Laraene: Well, Pitch and I had a really complicated relationship. It started when I was 1,800 and ended when I was 1,900. It started out awkward, we kinda avoided each other until that one day when I saw him scaring another person. I marched right up to him and made him stop. I may have been death, but I didn't think it was right back then.

Pitch: After that, I looked at her with a new appreciation. She actually kept me in check. I was determined to make her like me, dark. It was working. It was warm and passionate, full of love. But we also had our bad times, when the good overcame her and she shouted at me and everything went cold. It was a dark, black love.

JL3: did you love each other at all?

Laraene: in a way, yes.

JL3: interesting. Laraene, how connected are you to your siblings?

Laraene: very. We would hang out all the time before Pitch came along, and then we helped each other out and still loved each other after.

(Siblings look at each other and smile)

JL3: Trinity, would you say that you have an obsession over a certain tattooed boy?

Trinity: I would indeed.

JL3: that's what I thought. Jack, Elsa, do you guys find yourselves going crazy over your kids sometimes? Like, sometimes you are so frustrated and tired th at you kind of lose it?

Jack and Elsa: ALL THE TIME

JL3: There are no words to describe how I'm feeling about that answer...

(Few moments of silence)

JL3: ANYWAY, Anna, do you hate the song Fixer Upper?

(In the background, stage manager plugs in iPod and the song comes on)

Anna: NO FIXER UPPER!

(Anna runs and destroys the iPod)

JL3: I'm expecting you to pay for that. Bunny, what pops in you head when someone calls you a kangaroo?

Bunny: I will rip their head off.

JL3: ... OK NEW QUESTION! Tooth, are my teeth ok?

Tooth: PERFECT!

JL3: finally, the braces paid off! Last question, did you guys enjoy being on this show.

Everyone except Pitch: YES!

Pitch: No.

JL3: oh, you wanna go pretty boy? IT IS ON!

SORRY, WE ARE EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. YOUR PROGRAM WILL RETURN SHORTLY.

(End)

Ok, I loved writing that, it was fun. Time for the next fun thing. Bloopers (finally, I know)

They even had a codename for when they wanted to play.

... the carriage rolls past the clearing. It rumbles down the street. "Oh! Was I supposed to say something!?" Anna yells. Elsa bursts out laughing. "Let's do that again."

(Next blooper. Still book 1)

"Elsa, what's your name?!" Jack grabs her wrist.

"Umm... I think you need to redo that..." Elsa says. Jack turns red.

(Book 1)

Jack flies from the portal and smashes into the Guardian crystal. It falls to the floor and smashed into a million pieces.

"I PAID $1,000,000,000 FOR THAT STATUE! JACKSON OVERLAND FROST YOU ARE GOING TO PAY ME BACK EVERY LAST DOLLAR! Jelsalover3, the director, yells from backstage.

Jack turns red and rubs the back of his neck. "Yes, ma'am."

(Book 1)

Elsa and Jack let the power flow to their hearts and...

The blast completely misses Pitch.

"SORRY! Can we try that again!?" Elsa shouts, turning red. In the background, the director rants.

"How could you miss?! He was standing 5 feet in front of you! Is this what I get for hiring amateurs?!"

(Book 2)

"Care for a snowball fight snowflake?"

"No thanks, I'd prefer the chocolate cake."

"What?"

"Huh? This isn't Olive Garden!"

"Elsa, we're on set!"

"Sorry!"

(Book 2)

"Now I'm told you have somme sows for each other. You may proceed."

"Thanks North, but I don't want to give Elsa a pig." Jack says.

"What?"

"You said sows. Pretty sure those are pigs."

Elsa starts to laugh and North turns red. "Can we do that again?"

(Book 2)

A hand with black nail polish reaches through the portal. It grabs Jack and thanks him through. Not quite. Jack doesn't fit at all.

From behind the portal you can hear a bunch of swears and behind Jack, the director throws her script on the ground.

(Book 2)

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, that's a minor thing. Her cloak engagement is a false arrangement." Elsa stops singing. Anna was supposed to cut in. Elsa looks down and sees Anna unconscious on the floor.

"SORRY!"

Jack falls on the floor laughing, and Jelsalover3 rips up her script. "I am DONE with these people!"

That's it for bloopers. Now here is one last deleted scene that I thought was funny. I hope you enjoy. (This is before Elsa and Jack got married)

Elsa

Anna and I were sitting in the lounge of my palace, when I suddenly stood up. Upbeat music started playing, and I moved to the beat.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna said as she started to dance.

"I have no idea!" Then my mouth opened again, and started to sing.

" _I stay up too late! Got nothing in my brain! That's what people say Mhhmm. That's what people say, Mhhmm._

 _I go on too many dates! But I can't make em stay! That's what people say, Mhhmm. That's what people say, Mhhmm._

 _But I keep cruising. Can't stop, won't stop moving. It's like I got this music, in my mind saying it's gonna be alright._

 _Cuz the players gonna play, play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate it baby. I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it. Shake it off, shake it off!_

 _Heart breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake it baby. I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake._

 _Shake it off! Shake it off!"_

We went through another verse and harmony, then started chanting. " _My ex man brought his new girlfriend, she like oh my gosh. I'm just gonna shake it to the fella over there with the _ good hair, won't you come on over baby we can shake, shake, shake."_

Anna stopped singing and let me take the floor. " _YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOHHHH!"_ At that part, I flung my jacket away. Jack then came in at the worst possible moment.

"Hey guys, what are you-" Jack was cut off by the jacket hitting him in the face.

 _"SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!_

 _Shake it off! Shake it off! I, I, I shake it off! Shake it off! I, I, I shake it off SHAKE IT OFF!"_

The song finally ended, and I plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"What," Jack said as he took the jacket off his head. "Was that?"

Somehow I just knew. "Shake it Off, by Taylor Swift. It's the new Let it Go."

END. That's finally it guys. All is well. I'm gonna miss this series, but I'm still gonna right Jelsa. Thank you guys for your support and advice, I loved it all. Peace out, and see you on the flip side! JELSA FOR LIFE

JELSALOVER3 OUT


End file.
